


I’d Cross the Stars to See You Again

by pride_frog



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pride_frog/pseuds/pride_frog
Summary: So, before the notes about this au, I wanted to talk about The Traveler’s Tale for a minute. I only planned up until Chapter four and everything else felt unnatural. I deleted chapter five, but I might edit it and write the rest of the chapters I planned in a different fan fiction. If I do, it’s not going to be anytime soon. I’m sorry to anybody who was looking forward to the next chapter, but it felt too weird for me to continue. If you have any questions about it, feel free to comment them and I’ll do my best to answer them. I’ve also got a Tumblr (chocolate-for-my-soul) and an instagram (chocolate.for.my.soul) if you’d rather talk to me there. That being said, onto the notes for the au!I’ve actually had this in my head for a few weeks. There’s not nearly enough varigo fan fictions where they’re in space so, I wrote one. It’s also got Nuru and Yong so ya know. Bonus.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/ Varian, Nuru & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Nuru & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, before the notes about this au, I wanted to talk about The Traveler’s Tale for a minute. I only planned up until Chapter four and everything else felt unnatural. I deleted chapter five, but I might edit it and write the rest of the chapters I planned in a different fan fiction. If I do, it’s not going to be anytime soon. I’m sorry to anybody who was looking forward to the next chapter, but it felt too weird for me to continue. If you have any questions about it, feel free to comment them and I’ll do my best to answer them. I’ve also got a Tumblr (chocolate-for-my-soul) and an instagram (chocolate.for.my.soul) if you’d rather talk to me there. That being said, onto the notes for the au!  
> I’ve actually had this in my head for a few weeks. There’s not nearly enough varigo fan fictions where they’re in space so, I wrote one. It’s also got Nuru and Yong so ya know. Bonus.

Varian giggled quietly as he pulled Hugo through the metal halls of their home. They ran to the gardening center of the ship, where Ulla was standing, watering the strawberries. She looked up, surprised, as the two young boys dashed in and closed the door behind them.  
“What are you two doing?” She asked, turning back to the plants.  
“We’re playing hide and seek with Nuru and Yong,” Varian whispered as he pulled Hugo under a table with him. A moment later, the door slid open and Nuru and Yong were walking into the room. Yong ran over and flopped onto the other boys, but got pushed onto Varian by Hugo.  
“Which one of us won?” Hugo asked.  
“I dunno,” Nuru said. “New round?” Hugo nodded frantically and ran out of the room, grabbing Nuru and pulling her with him.  
“Varian, you’re it!” Yong looked up at Varian before scampering off and finding somewhere to hide. Varian huffed and crossed his arms.  
“I don’t want to be it, though.” The only person who heard his objection was his mother, who smiled.  
“Varian,” She said. He looked up at her. “There are a lot of fresh strawberries right now. How about we make some jam out of them tonight?” The young boy nodded.  
“Yeah!” He came out from the table, and Ulla kneeled down to give him a hug.  
“Now go find everyone, alright?” Varian nodded and bounded out of the room.  
“Ready or not, here I come!”  
———  
Varian awoke from the dream of his mother. Was it a dream? Or was it a memory? He never knew when it came to her. He sighed and sat up, the blonde who he shared a room with stirring as well.  
“Varian?” Hugo asked groggily. “You alright?”  
“Yeah. It was just another dream about my mom.” Hugo frowned and sat up, turning to face Varian.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Varian shook his head. It was a small movement, but Hugo could see it well in the dim light from the light strip on one of the walls.  
“Do you want a hug?” Varian nodded this time. Hugo got up and crossed their small room in a few steps. He slid under the covers with Varian and pulled him close, the other man laying his head on his chest with a sigh. They were silent for a moment before Varian spoke.  
“Did I wake you up?”  
“No.” For once, it wasn’t a lie. Hugo had been laying awake, waiting for the clock to show that it was midnight, because then it would be Varian’s birthday. He glanced over at the clock, which turned to midnight as he watched.  
“Happy birthday,” Hugo whispered, pulling Varian a little closer.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re 18 now. You’re old.” Varian rolled his eyes.  
“You’re five months older than me. If I’m old, then what does that make you?”  
“Ok, time to change the subject.” Varian laughed quietly and shook his head.  
“No, I’m ok now. You can go back to bed.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I mean, unless you want to be squished by me, then yeah.”  
“Bold of you to assume you’d be the one doing the squishing.” He gently pushed Varian away from and onto the mattress before flopping down on top of him. Varian huffed, trying to push him off, but gave up after a moment and instead threaded his fingers through the blonde’s hair, falling asleep to the gentle breathing of his best friend.  
———  
Varian woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.  
“Hey. Good morning Hairstripe.” Varian rolled over and opened his eyes. Hugo’s face was a few inches from his, and in his half-asleep daze, Varian missed the blush that dusted the blonde’s face at the closeness. Hugo backed away, clearing his throat.  
“Nuru and I made you breakfast.” He held out a tray of food, offering it to the younger man. Varian took it and started to eat as Hugo continued speaking.  
“Come out to the living room when you’re done, alright?” Varian nodded and watched Hugo go before taking another bite.  
When he was finished, he did as Hugo instructed, taking his dishes to the kitchen sink on the way. He’d clean them later.  
When Varian walked into the living room, streamers were hung down the walls. Balloons had been blown up and were sitting on the floor. A banner above the window at the far end of the room read, ‘Happy Birthday, Varian!’. There were a few gifts sitting on the coffee table, along with a cake. Yong, Nuru, and Hugo were messing with one of the balloons, trying to keep it off of the floor for as long as they could. Varian smiled, quickly joining the game when Hugo looked at him with a grin and threw him the balloon.  
After a few more rounds of the game, they sat down on the couch, and Varian opened his gifts.  
“This one is from your parents. The day everything happened, your dad gave it to me and told me to give it to you when you turned eighteen,” Nuru said, pushing the present in question toward Varian. He took it and opened it gently, revealing his mother’s journal. He opened it, and it showed all of her research that she had done to make the trip they were on possible.  
Ulla has been an astronaut, as well as one of the people who had discovered the planet their spaceship was going towards. She has been one of the scientists who had designed the ship, and she was the first chosen to be on the ship when it left earth.  
Varian skimmed the pages before closing the book, opting to look through it later.  
“Thank you,” He said to Nuru. She nodded, giving him a smile.  
“Who wants cake?”  
———-  
“Are you ever going to put that book down?” Hugo asked. The clock told him that it was three in the morning, and Varian was still reading him mother’s journal, muttering to himself as he did so.  
“Sorry. I just- it’s interesting.”  
“I get that, but if you don’t stop talking, I’m going to take that book and tie you to your bed.”  
“Rude.”  
“Alright, that’s it.” Hugo got up and walked over to where Varian was sitting at his desk. Ignoring the others’ protests, he took the book, stuck a bookmark in it, and picked Varian up, slinging him over one shoulder. Hugo ignored his thrashing as he tried to get free. He threw the covers in Varian’s bed back and set him down, immediately laying down on top of him and pulling the covers over them.  
“Sleep.”  
“But I-“  
“SLEEP.”  
“Hugo, I was reading.”  
“It’s three am. You can read after you sleep.”  
“I’m not tired though.”  
“Too bad.”  
“Will you at least get off of me?”  
“It’s either this or cuddling.” Varian sighed and looked down at the blonde.  
“Fine,” He said. “Cuddling it is.” Hugo slid off of Varian, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Varian looked down at the form of the tired blonde before wrapping an arm around him and closing his eyes. Despite the fact that Varian was stuck between Hugo and the wall, he fell asleep faster than he had in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and dramatic. I really don’t write enough chapters like this. They’re fun

Screams echoed through the halls of the ship. Varian, Hugo, Nuru, and Yong were huddled together under one of the tables in the garden center, having been locked in by Donella and Quirin when the screams first started.   
“Ulla, please!” Quirin’s voice sounded from the hallway. “Don’t do this!” There was another scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Someone slammed into the wall, far to close to the door to the garden center, and everything went quiet.   
They sat in silence for what felt like hours, the occasional sob sounding far to loud in the quiet ship. After a while, Nuru stood up and crept over to the door, standing on her tiptoes to see through the window.   
“Can you see anything?” Varian whispered. Nuru shook her head. Varian joined her by the door, Hugo and Yong following closely. They unlocked the door and stepped out.   
After a few hours of searching, something became quite evident; there were no longer any adults on the ship. They were the only ones left.   
———-  
Varian awoke from the nightmare with tears streaming down his face. Hugo’s hand was on his shoulder, as he had shaken him awake. Varian latched onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. Hugo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.   
“It’s alright,” He said quietly. “You’re safe. Everything is ok.” They sat in silence for a while. Hugo spoke again after Varian stopped crying.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Varian shook his head, and Hugo pulled him closer, starting to rub small circles on his back. “Ok.”   
They laid down after a few minutes, Varian still clinging to the blonde. They both slipped into a shallow sleep, still in each other’s embrace.   
———-  
“We should play hide and seek,” Yong said that afternoon.  
“Yeah, sure. That would be fun,” Hugo said.   
“I’ll play, too.”  
“Hairstripe, do you wanna join?”  
“Sure.”   
“Nuru, you get to be it!” Yong shouted as he left the room. Varian and Hugo got up and followed behind him, but separated from him and ran down a different hallway. They headed towards the kitchen, Varian pulling the blonde along behind him.   
Suddenly, the lights in the hallway started flashing red and an alarm went off, startling the two men. It echoed off the metal hallway, making it sound louder than it was. Somehow, Hugo heard footsteps running down the hallway and pulled Varian into the closest room- the garden center. A moment later, a shocked Nuru came running in, locking the door behind her. She met eyes with Varian.   
“Your mom. She’s free.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not letting me say that there are more chapters. This is annoying.


End file.
